


Fake Boyfriend AU

by renjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Boyfriend AU, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjaeger/pseuds/renjaeger
Summary: Eren gets hit on and there's many unwanted advances toward him, Levi sees this and intervenes, meaning that he poses as Eren's boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my very first post (although I have written many many fics before) This one was super lazy and I just wanted something to read that was like this since I havent found one similar ~~ thanks for reading!!!

“Bye boys,” i mumbled as i left my two cats to go to work, but first coffee. I don’t know what compelled me to sign up at work for all morning shifts this week, but I did and it was a big mistake. I ruffled my hair and sighed loudly, i forgot my beanie.  
Walking into the coffee shop that i frequent at, Jean worked here also and I hoped I could see his ugly horse face today to tell him all about my cats that he hates. As I made my way further into the shop ould smell steamed milk and coffee beans, there were some people sitting in bean bags in the corner and near a window a woman was what appeared to be studying. Her hair was extremely messy and she had books scattered everywhere, every few seconds her brown glasses would slip off her and she’d push them up with her pencil. I didn’t want to be a creeper so I kept walking until I got greeted by one of the barista’s. 

 

“You’re Eren right? You want the usual?” She chirped, a to-go cup already in her dainty hands. 

 

“Yeah, I’m Eren, you’re Christa right? Jean told me about you, you’ve only been here for a few days huh?” I took a deep breath and looked at my watch, I still had about 30 minutes until I needed to be at work, ”You know what? I think I’ll stay here for a while. Did Jean tell you what I look like or was that a guess.” I chuckled and she giggled and nodded, “ He told me that if you see some tall guy looking like a mess that you should assume it’s Eren.”

 

“Well that’s true but I don’t always look like a mess, sometimes I just look like a walking trash can.” I smirked.

 

Christa laughed out loud this time, the person in the bean bag looked up at us, raised his eyebrows, and back down to his phone.  
“I will get right on that vanilla latte, you want whipped cream?” She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip as she wrote my name and what my drink was, then looked back up at me with big blue eyes.

 

“Christa, it’s like you already know me.” I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, she smiled and told me she would bring my drink to me when it’s ready, I thanked her and sat by the window, there was a small table, enough to hold a laptop, and another barstool across the table from me.

 

I texted my best friend, Armin, that i would buy him a coffee if he could drive me home. Although I love the snow, I couldn’t walk the 5 blocks, especially when it’s going to get colder by the time i get out of work.  
A few different people walked in as Christa handed me a coaster and my latte, she smiled at me as she took a container from her apron and gave it a shake and topped my latte with whipped cream. She made a little satisfied sound and told me to enjoy. As she slipped away I sipped my drink and felt the warmth seep from the mug into my hands and I checked my phone once more.

 

As I got distracted with social media, I saw someone from the corner of my eye walk over to me, instinctively i thought it was Christa and I smiled but a second later realized it wasnt. It was a guy, he had a smirk on his face, and his hair was short and brown. He looked like he didnt shave for two weeks and his eyes bore into me. He strode up to me and set his cup down next to mine and i looked at him with an eyebrow raised. I recognized him as the guy from the bean bag that i saw stare at me earlier.  
“Hey,” he said, grabbing the stool and dragging it across the floor next to me, it scraped on the wood, making a grinding sound and some people looked up at him, which made me embarrassed. Who was this guy, and why did he want to sit with me of all people. 

 

“Hi..?” I mumbled, still embarrassed by the ruckus that he made.I pushed some of my hair away from my face and looked at him from the side.  
“What’s your name, Eren right?” He smiled, and took a drink out of his red cup, he had laugh lines around his mouth and I looked away  
“Uh, yeah, how did you know?” This guy was already creepy but him knowing my name was on another level.  
“I might have been listening to your conversation with blondie over there, you’re too cute to not notice.”

 

I raised my brows,”Well, thanks I guess.” I didn’t want this coversation to continue especially since his knee kept bumping into mine what seemed on purpose. His seat was too close to mine so that if I tried to stand up I would have to move it. 

 

“My name is Nial since you didn’t ask. I was just wondering if you know anywhere to eat on this side of town?” He put his hand on my arm and i moved away a little.

 

“I’m not very sure.” I answered, maybe if i keep it short he will get the idea. 

 

“I was asking because I was wondering if you and your nice ass would want to escort me to a nice dinner and go back to my place.”

 

“Sorry I’m not interested.” I said trying to grab my things and leave but his grip tightened on my arm. This was seriously getting concerning, I didn’t want anything to do with this creep of a guy.

 

”Listen, I don’t hit on just anyone so you should feel special Eren.” He said kind of loudly.

 

I didn’t know what to do, do I push him out of the way? Do I say I have a boyfriend? Do I try to pretend to be straight? 

 

As I was thinking over things and trying to come up with a comeback or something to say to him to get him out of my life just as fast as he came into it, someone put a hand on my other shoulder. Oh fuck, I hope this isn't his friend or something, I refuse to get mugged or worse today.  
I looked to the culprit with the cold hands and saw a pair of bright grey eyes glaring at Nial.  
“Hey babe, sorry I’m late, my alarm didn’t go off.” The man said shortly, he glanced down at me now and then back to the asshole, and I was just as stunned as Nial was. The glare that the black haired man gave Nial scared me and I stuttered, trying to think of what the fuck to say. Instead of saying anything the man grabbed my hand and held it and my eyes widened. 

 

Oh shit he’s saving me from this creep by pretending to be my boyfriend

 

“Oh h-hey handsome.” I replied turning toward the guy. He smirked and after a second of looking at me, he let go of my hand and put his hand on my shoulder, brushing against my neck making me blush like mad. 

 

“Are you bothering my boyfriend asshole?” He asked menacingly and Nial quickly took his hand off of me. “Are you going to apologize or am I-”

 

“Listen, Eren I didn’t know you we’re going out with Levi, if I knew that I would have stayed away, I’m sorry I didn't mean to intrude.” He stuttered and looked terrified. Levi was the nice guys name and i was gonna thank him a thousand times if i had to. 

 

“Get lost, Nial.” Levi muttered. Nial didn’t need to be told twice and he exited the shop within seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief after I couldn't see him anymore.

 

I realised after a minute that Levi was still touching me and I looked up and he must've realised it too because he stepped a few feet away, nodded once and started leaving. I waved by to Christa and gathered my things as quickly as i could and followed him onto the street, checking my watch. I only had fifteen minutes left until I needed to start heading to work, but I needed to thank him.

 

“Levi!” I called, grabbing his arm, he spun around and pulled away from me, his eyebrow almost twitching.  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell you thank you,” I pleaded, looking at him felt like i was looking at the sun, it hurt but it was so beautiful. He turned around, people were passing by us giving us looks.

 

“Listen, Eren, don’t mention it, don’t go talking to strangers.” He mumbled and started turning to leave again.  
“Levi, can, ugh, can I take you out? To like lunch or dinner or something?” I suggested, almost pleading. I didn’t want him to leave, because if he did then i felt as if I wouldn’t see him again.

 

Our heavy breaths were creating little clouds of fog around each other.  
“I’m not going to force you, I have work in a few minutes but I would really like to-”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really?” I smiled instantly. His mouth formed a half smile, and he ran a hand through his hair.  
“Tonight, 6pm, coffee shop. Don’t try to attract assholes okay?”

 

I nodded, smiling ear to ear. My chest was warm and staring at this man that I just met made me giddy.  
“Where do you work, Eren?” I loved his voice, I loved the way he said my name.  
“Eren?” he asked, mumbling slightly but loud enough that I could hear. My heart dropped to my stomach and I blushed.  
“Do you need a ride to work?” He asked, glancing at my watch. Everything froze, including what use to be my warm heart. Fuck.  
“Shit Shit shit shit shit!!!!” I let go of his hand and looked at my watch, 5 minutes. Work is only a few blocks away but I wouldn’t be able to walk that far in under 5 minutes.  
“Come on kiddo, I’ll drive you.” And he took my hand once more, his cold fingers gripping mine, and he led me to his car, wondering what had made him help me, what made him want to drive me, and what did he see in me. But everything was warm within myself and that what i wanted to feel forever.


End file.
